Azure Defiant
Azure Defiant is a Mark III Philippine Jaeger and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality WIP History Debut: Battle in Sapporo: Neo Ganimes, Jiorugon and Omicron PRGoji Azure Defiant made it's first appearance in RP when it showed up to combat Jiorugon, Neo Ganimes and Omicron PRGoji in Sapporo. As the two fought some more however, then NankaiGoji appeared, throwing cars at them. Jiorugon then took out his chain and sweeped it against some buildings, striking at them. However, then some railgun blasts were then fired at Jiorugon, sending out sparks flying from his back; Azure Defiant had arrived! Azure Defiant then rushed up and punched at Jiorugon, sending sparks and flares flying out. Azure Defiant then chopped his arm at Jiorugon, followed up to with Jiorugon whipping his chain at Azure Defiant. However with Iron Man's help, Azure Defiant found out Jiorugon's weakpoints. NankaiGoji then fired his atomic breath at Jiorugon. Jiorugon tanked the beam with his rock-like body, though how much he can endure more is uncertain. Azure Defiant then fired his Hornet Missiles against Jiorugon, to which NankaiGoji then tailsweeped against Jiorugon. NankaiGoji and Azure Defiant then pummeled Jiorugon some more, to which it finally ended with Azure Defiant then gets out his main blade weapon and charges forth, before then stabbing it at Jiorugon's chest area, striking at his crystal. Wounded, Jiorugon was hit by the atomic breath AND getting stabbed in there, falling over and exploding, turning into rocks that then fly into space, retreating. Neo Ganimes then battled Azure Defiant for a while, up until then Azure Defiant managed to deal with major critical blows against him, nearly destroying the giant crab monster. Neo Ganimes then retreated, making Azure Defiant victorious. Monster Hunting Trip Azure Defiant then later reappeared along with Sierra Vigilant in Sydney to deal with Medusa. Medusa regenerated some of her remains and relocated at Sydney and then began wreaking havoc there, intent on absorbing the water supply as well. However, her attack was short lived as the arrival of two new elite Jaegers known as Azure Defiant and Sierra Vigilant appeared on duty. Medusa violently attacked back, tanking some missiles fired and thrashed against the two (chiefly Sierra Vigilant), however her fate was sealed after getting stabbed in her weakspot and her tentacles by Azure Defiant's blade, to which Sierra Vigilant then took his opportunity and lifted up the beast, hurling her in the air and opening fire with his railguns, killing her. As she crash-landed, Sierra Vigilant made sure to double check and stabbed at the beast and blew up the rest of the remains, destroying Medusa for good. However, that was just the start of it all. A few minutes later, Omega PRGoji then arrived. Sierra Vigilant quickly began to circle the kaiju, then firing missiles at him. Once Omega PRGoji got out his arm blades, Sierra Vigilant then blocked it with his own blades, then kicking him away and firing some more missiles at him. Omega PRGoji then fired his Toxic Breath at both Jaegers, to which Sierra Vigilant dodged out of the way in time and fired more missiles at the beast, determined. Sierra Vigilant and Azure Defiant then began using explosive force back against Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji then emerged back out and started using his Arm Blades back at them. Sierra Vigilant then slashed at the Anteverse-Gojiran's legs, causing him to bleed acid. Even as Omega PRGoji blasted out his Toxic Breath in the air, Sierra Vigilant and Azure Defiant were still doing their job---with Sierra Vigilant beating down against Omega PRGoji. Then however came in Raijin, who sent a shockwave, sending the two Jaegers flying. Raijin roared loudly, challenging the two Jaegers. The fight with Raijin was somewhat brief, but no less brutal, as Raijin proved to be an extremely lethal opponent. Raijin absorbed some of their electrical energy, even making Sierra Vigilant's thruster pack stop working. Sierra Vigilant however managed to stab at Raijin a few times before then finally he then reactivated his jetpack while leaping in the air and de-activating it mid-air, he then fell down and just stabbed Raijin having build up a ton of momentum, holding the kaiju, he then starts to fire his railguns inside and nods again at Azure, signaling him to do the same thing he did to Omega PRGoji. Before he could do it though, Raijin then released a shockwave against the two Jaegers, sending them back again. Sierra Vigilant then released another powerful wave of missiles and enhanced railgun shots, to which Raijin took some in, but tanked a lot. Azure Defiant then ran up and stabbed at Raijin, which gave Sierra Vigilant enough time to then turn the kaiju around and punches him hard, sending him on the ground and grabs it's legs, then starts to kick his face repeatedly and brutally. Before he could finish him off, Raijin was then teleported aways by some mystical force, and vanished. For Sierra Vigilant, this was a hard brutal battle but...humanity was once again defended, then his visor glows and nods at Azure, thanking the other warrior for helping him. Azure Defiant thought the same, and the two then awaited arrival. Abilities & Weapons * '''Shoulder Mounted Twin Railguns: '''Azure Defiant is armed with large shoulder mounted railguns that can be used to fire powerful blasts against enemy kaiju. * '''Hornet Swarm Missile Launchers: '''Azure Defiant is armed with the Hornet Swam Missile Launchers which true to their name can leave quite a stinging blast against enemy kaiju and can fire out a large swarm of them to bring down their foes. * '''Tesla Blade: '''Azure Defiant is armed with an electrical giant blade on his left arm that he can use to stab into his enemies, sending out electrifying volts down his opponents as he slashes them. * '''Staunton Type 24K Digger Knuckles: '''Azure Defiant is also armed with the Stauntion Type 24K Digger Knuckles; they are equipped with three four-meter drills designed to puncture through a kaiju’s skin upon impact. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Thanks to his 78BD/Razor-Torque Drives, Azure Defiant has enhanced flexibility, making him more flexible than other Jaegers. Trivia * Azure Defiant is a Jaeger that was created by rs2studios. He along with four other Jaegers that were also made by him, and were asked for permission to be used here, courtesty of Gallibon the Destroyer. * Azure Defiant was later made in canon in a official Pacific Rim comic (albeit as a poster). * His head bares a resemblance to that of Optimus Prime's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Mecha Category:Jaegers Category:Lawful Good Category:Global Defense Force Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)